Una vez en diciembre (Por siempre Anastasia)
by Luana Ivanova Braginskaya
Summary: Petogrado Rusia, 1917.Los Bolcheviques se levantaron en armas para derrocar a la Dinastía Romanov del poder;18 de julio de 1918, el zar junto con su familia y cuatro sirvientes son llevados al sótano de Ipatiev lugar donde estaban retenidos, 2:00 am, el zar y su familia son fusilados. Diciembre de 2014, Iván Braginski descubre a una chica con un gran parecido a la duquesa Anastasia
1. El nacimiento de la Duquesa

Les contaré una pequeña historia, presentarme,muchos me conocen con tantos apodos,los que saben de mi existencia suelen tenerme un cierto temor o respeto,ustedes pueden llamarme Iván...A lo largo de mi existencia he vivido muchas emociones,principalmente la tristeza,he visto a millones de personas nacer,crecer y morir,así es el ciclo de la vida.Aún así,a pesar de tener muchos compañeros con la misma condición que yo siempre he estado solo,mis jefes no suelen tratarme bien del misión es mantener a mi país a salvo,obedecer a mis superiores y después...los he visto morir,a sientos de ellos,agradezco no encariñarme con ellos ya que si lo hisiera podría sugrír aún más.

Aunque...recuerdo a una dulce niña de ojos azulados a la que le agarré mucho cariñ nombre era Anastasia,nacida un 18 de Junio en el año 1901,creo que ya sabran de quién que muchos no sabian era que Nicolás II,mi jefe en aquel entonces,se sintió decepcionado con su nacimiento, ¿La razón? el deseaba tener un varón al cual dejarle el trono cuando muy bien ese dí Zar caminaba intranquilo por el jardín,yo solo lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta.

''¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?'' me reclamó ''Sin un hijo varón...Dios solo me dió mujeres''

''Es una bendición,en su lugar hiria a ver a mi hija en lugar de estarme quejando''

''¡Todo es culpa de Alejandra!'' En ocaciones era algo terco,preferia echarle la culpa a otros antes de ensuciarse las ó al horizonte dandome la espalda,preferí dejarlo solo para que se calmara.

Entré al palacio y recorrí los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la recamara en donde Alejandra se encontraba,toqué antes de entrar logrando que una de las empleadas me resiviera.

''Señor Rusia''

''¿Puedo verla?''

Ésta afirmó haciendose a un lado permitiendome ingresar,en la cama se encontraba la Zarina junto con la pequeño duquesa que permanecia dormida en los brazos de su madre.

''Iván,me alegra que hayas venido'' expresó Alejandra al verme,ella y yo eramos muy cercanos,cuando estaba sola o tenia problemas sabia que podía contar con mi apoyo y mi presencia tanto como su leal sirviente y su mejor echo,yo fuí el primero en enterarme de su embarazo.

''¿Que tal está la niña?''

''Saludable,¿Quieres cargarla?''

Asentí emocionado,ella me entregó a la bebé y yo con cuidado la tomé en mis brazos,su piel era muy blanca y se podían distinguir algunas pecas en sus mejillas,su cabello rojizo brillaba con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de la a poco fue abriendo los ojos,eran de un azul claro como el agua.

''Hola pequeña'' la saludé,sabia que podía entenderme ''Yo soy Rusia,pero tú puedes llamarme Iván'' ésta me sonrió,así que lo interprete como un si.

''Parece que Anastasia te quiere''

'' ¿Anastasia? ''

''Así es,mi pequeña duquesa''

''Bien,bienvenida a la familia su alteza,la gran Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románovab'' dijé para después incarme ante ella.

* * *

 _ **Hola,espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,cuando sea un recuerdo de Rusia les indicaré además las cosas que no entiendan las pondré con asterisco (*) y daré su deficnició algo me falta o no aclaré bien aganmelo saber porfa.**_


	2. La chica del café y el primer recuerdo

Anastasia Románova creció en una familia que le brindó amor y carió todo el tiempo hasta Frebero de 1917...pero esa es otra historia que después les contaré,ahora conoceremos a Anna, ¿Quién es ella? se estaran preguntando,bueno ella es una persona muy importante en la historia,solia trabajar en un café cunado no estaba en sus clases,en sus tiempos libres le gustaba hacer teatro y conocí una tarde de Agosto,como la mayoria de las veces en Mosú la tarde era fría,caminaba por el lugar sin rumbo fijo cuando un delicioso aroma a pan me sacó de mis é al lugar devido a que mi estomago insistió,tome asiento en la primera mesa que encontré y esperé a me atendieran.

''Buenas tardes''me dijó una chica entregandome la carta del menú.Yo la tomé y comenze a leer

''Me gustaria ordenar café y pastel de chocolate...''dijé entregandole nuevamente la carta la miré por un momento,esos ojos,el cabello,su piel...''Anastasia...''

''¿Disculpe?''

''...L-lo lamento''desvié la mirada,podría jurar que era ella ''La confundí con alguién más''

''Ya veo...creí que ya lo conocí Ana''dijó señalandome la pequeña placa que colgana de su nombre era muy parecido ''¿Y usted?''

'' Ru ... ''

'' ¿Ru? ''

Guardé silencio por un momento,la ley desia que los civiles no podían saber de la existencia de las naciones así que desidí usar mi otro nombre ''Iván...Iván Braginsky''

''Mucho gusto Iván,enseguida le traigo su pedido'' dijó para después retirarse,la volví a mirar,he incluso tenia ese cabello rojizo que caracterizaba a mi pequeña * _Nastia_. Cuando comenzarón los rumores de que la menor de los Románov había sobrevivido la esperanza volvió a mi,deseaba abrazar nuevemente a todas,jugar y contarles esas historias que tanto les gustaban

FLASHBACK

' _'¡Rusia,Rusia! vamos a jugar''_

 _Decia Tatiana llegandome de sorpresa por detras,era un día soleado,ellas amaban los días soleados,estabamos en el jardí me había pedido el favor de cuidarlas y yo gustoso acepté,las adoraba a a mi pequeña Anastasia_

 _''Esta bien, ¿Que quieren jugar?''_

 _''¡Las escondidillas!'' gritó María apareciendo con Anastasia,esas dos eran inseparables_

 _''Esta bien,pero les advierto que soy bueno en esto''respondí cubriendomlos ojos y comenzando a contar ''Uno,dos,tres...'' cuando llegé a diez la busqué por todo el jardín ''Te encontré!'' dijé al ver a Olga escondida detras de un arbol_

 _''Trampa,eso es trampa'' exclamó divertida_

 _Fuí al la gran sala en donde sin mucho esfuerzo descubrí el escondite de María,me hacerqué cuidadosamente y aprovechando que esta reia bajo la aseché_

 _'' Cuatro! y asustaste '_

 _''Eres la segunda''_

 _''¿Cómo me descubriste? este es un buen escondite''_

 _''Tu risa te delató'' hisó un pequeño puchero y salió corriendo hacia el jardín_

 _''Ahora...¿donde estaran Tatiana y Anastasia?'' seguí buscando,subí a las habitaciones de las niñas en donde pude ver a Tatiana bajo la cama ''Hmmm...me pregunto,¿donde se habra escondido Tatiana?...Tal vez ¡En el closet! '' abrí las puertas de este y no había nada,decidí seguirle el juego ''No,aquí no esta...tal vez ¡Bajo la cama!'' me asomé y la vi,esta trato de huir pero rapidamente la atrape_

 _''Que malo eres'' me resongó ''Dejame ir Rusia''_

 _''No soy Rusia,soy...¡El moustro de las cosquillas!'' comenzé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que le dolió el estomago de tanto reir.''Ahora dile al mostro de las cosquillas donde esta Anastasia''_

 _'Whaa...jajaja! no jajajja basta! jajajaj''_

 _''Lo haré si me dises donde está''_

 _''Jajajaj,esta bien esta bien,te lo diré jajajaja,la ví en la cocina''_

 _Coloqué a Tatiana en el suelo y al igual que sus hermanas salió corriendo,fuí directo a la cocina,ella sabia esconderse muy bien_  
 _''Me preguntó,¿Donde estará mi pequeá *shuvíbzik...''_

 _Escuhé un ruido en el cajón donde se guardaban los utensilios de cocina,al abrirlo unos hermosos ojos azulados me mirarón_

 _''Jeje,Iván...''_

 _''Te encontré pequeña diablillo,ahora sal de ahí''_

 _Anna salió rapidamente,su vestido estaba cubierto de polvo al igual que algunas partes de su piel_

 _''¿Que diría Alejandra si te ve en ese estado?''_

 _''No por favor no le digas'' suplicó jalandome el sacó que llevaba puesto_

 _''Hmmm...¿a cambio de que?'' pregunté curioso_

 _''De...'' ella miró a todos lados,después me sonrió con su sonrisa chimuela ''chocolates''_

 _''¿Chocolates? ¿Y de donde sacaria la Gran Duquesa chocolates?''_

 _''Se donde los esconde **Margaretta''_

 _'' Veamos...¿Cuantos chocolates?''_

 _''Tres'' dijó señalando la cantidad con sus dedos_

 _''Cuatro''_

 _''Cinco''_

 _''Seis''_

 _''Seis es mucho''_

 _''Seis o no habrá trato''_

 _Anastasia asintió,tomó una silla y trato de abrir un cajón de la alacena,al ver que no lo alcanzaba me dirijí a ella tomandola de la cintura y elevandola hasta donde se mantenian escondidos los cohocolates,la bajé,ella llevaba una gran caja en manos._

 _''Odio ser bajita'' se quejó ''Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de alta que tú Iván''_

 _''Oye!'' gritó Olga desde la entrada de la cocina junto con sus hermanas ''Nosotras también queremos chocolates''_

 _''Bien bien'' dijé tomando la caja ''Vengan,hay suficiente para todas,solo no le digan nada a Margaretta ''_

 _Todas las niñas dibujaron un cierre imaginario en sus bocas,abrí la caja y les repartí dos a cada una,esa fue una de las tardes que más añoro al lado de las Duquesas_

* * *

 _ ***''Nastia'' y ''shvíbzik", esta última la palabra rusa para "duende " o "diablillo".Uno de los apodos que le ponian a Anastasia**_  
 _ ****Margaretta Eagar, la institutriz de las cuatro Grandes Duquesas**_


	3. Las memorias de Anastasia

No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces, al mirar el lugar me encontré solo con la simple compañía de Ana.

— ¿Sigue aquí?—preguntó sonriendo mientras limpiaba las mesas del lugar— ¿Qué le pareció el café?

— ¿Eh?—Rápidamente tomé la tasa y bebí, este se había enfriado por la espera, Ana reía mientras observaba la escena—E-estuvo delicioso

—Bien...—Retiró los platos—Pero, no ha probado ni un bocado de...

—P-Podría guardarlo, me lo llevare

Ana asintió, tomó el pastel y entró a una puerta en el fondo para minutos después regresar con una pequeña bolsa. Yo le agradecí y pase a retirarme

—Vuelva pronto—Se despidió con una sonrisa, una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho, sin saber que hacer o decir asentí para después tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir.

El clima frío de Octubre recorría las calles de Moscú, los niños se dedicaban a jugar entre sí mientras las madres se dedicaban a hacer las compras o simplemente a conversaban entre sí. No tardé mucho para llegar a mi hogar, al entrar coloqué la bolsa del pastel sobre la mesa pera después dirigirme a la contestadora.

 _«Hermano vine a buscarte esta mañana, ¿Dónde estás? Encontré un vestido que se me vería hermoso en nuestra boda, en cuando oigas este mensaje llámame...»_

Bien, Natalya me da miedo cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, ya no sé cómo decirle que mis sentimientos hacia ella son fraternales.

 _«Hahaha! Hey Rusia habrá una junta para discutir el tema sobre la situación en Irak el próximo jueves, más te vale que asistas maldito comunista...»_

«Comunista» sentía una sensación desagradable cada vez que Estados Unidos me llamaba así. Tome asiento en mi sofá favorito y me dedique a observar aquel cuadro, La sonrisa de Olga, El bello rostro de Tatiana, las finas facciones de María, entre ellas tres el pequeño gran valiente de Alexei y a la izquierda de la mayor...aquella niña de risueños ojos, la más pequeña del zar, Anastasia...

«Ana» ese nombre llegó a mi mente decidído a no salir de ella, esa chica me intrigaba y sorprendía su asombroso parecido a la duquesa. Ya eran más de las diez, miraba mi reloj cada segundo pensando en ella y en aquel horrible día, si tan solo hubiera sabido controlarme tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo...cerré los ojos recordando aquellas palabras, cuando ambos juramos volver a vernos, no importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera...

Recuerdo aquellos momentos cuando me veía obligado a entrevistar a los impostores que se hacían pasar por Anastasia y Alexei, sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas pero una pequeña parte de mí, muy dentro, quería creerles, saber que ambos estaban bien.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ese chico no tiene nada del zarévich Alexei —exclamó *Pierre mientras cerraba su maletín

— ¿Pero porque no? Nos ha dicho muchas cosas que son ciertas

—No es el, se lo aseguro su alteza

Olga Aleksándrovna soltó un bufido algo molesta para después salir del lugar

—Pero Pierre, ese chico...

—Era un impostor señor Rusia—tomó su maletín y se dirigió al salida—no deje que lo engañen, usted más que nadie debería de saberlo, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que el mismo Rusia para averiguar la verdad?

Solté un suspiro para después levantarme y dirigirme al estante con libros que tenía a pocos metros del cuatro de **OTMAA, tomé un grueso cuaderno al abrirlo se podían apreciar las amarillentas hojas cubiertas del polvo que había logrado acumular a través de los años, no muchos lo saben, Pero Anastasia mantenía un diario, solía escribir todo lo que ocurría en su entorno, antes de partir ella me lo obsequió así yo podría recordarla siempre que lo leyera, sin embargo jamás me atreví a hacerlo, era un recuerdo muy doloroso, pero ahora...Lo abrí en la primera página, en ella había un pequeño dibujo de toda la familia...incluyéndome, sonreí, le di la vuelta para leer sus notas.

 _22 de Agosto de 1911_

 _Olga anda de un lado a otro con un pésimo humor, mamá me está buscando por todos lados para mi masaje, ¡Hay que mí que dolor de espalda! Espera, creí oír algo..._

 _22 de Agosto de 1911, (noche)_

 _Me duele la espalda, esos masajes no me gustan, también me duelen los pies...Olga ha terminado de pelear con mamá, Alexei tuvo una recaída otra vez, estoy muy preocupada por él, no me gusta ver así a mi hermanito, está tarde he llorado pero Iván llegó a conciliarme, es muy dulce y amable, no sé porque los señores Letonia, Estonia y Lituania le temen... me ha traído una sorpresa ¡Chocolates! Definitivamente Iván sabe cómo consolare._

Cerré rápidamente el cuaderno para colocarlo nuevamente en la estantería, no sabía si seguir leyendo ya que comencé a sentir mis mejillas húmedas, mi estómago sonó indicándome que estaba hambriento, me dirigí a la mesa para tomar la bolsa que contenía el pastel y desempacarlo, dentro de esta una pequeña nota con betún de chocolate llevaba la frase ''Para Iván'' escrita en ella.

 _5317823226_

 _Ese es mi número, me gustaría tomar un café alguna vez con usted. Llámeme para ponernos de acuerdo un día ¿Si?_

 _Ana  
_

* * *

 ** _*Pierre Gilliard ( 16 de Mayo de 1879 al 30 de Mayo de 1962) fue un que trabajó como maestro de de los cinco hijos del zar desde hasta.A petición de la Gran Duquesa Olga Aleksándrovna de Rusia,investigó el caso de Anna és de etrevistarse con ella,llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una impostora y posteriormente se convertiria en uno de sus más energéticos detractores._**

 ** _***OTMA: Olga,Tatiana,María,Anastasia y Alexei solían firmar sus cartas con sus iniciales_**


	4. Ana Fíodorovna Sajárova

Miraba nervioso desde el otro lado de la calle la cafetería, quizá era un mal momento llegar a interrumpirla, sí, aún tenía tiempo de regresar a casa y visitarla en otra ocasión. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta del lugar.

—Hola Iván—sonrió al verme—Me alegra que estés de vuelta

—¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? -me aclaré la garganta buscando las palabras exactas—Sí...bueno yo...

—Termino en media hora, si quieres esperar un poco

S-sí claro, yo te espero—Me hablaba en segunda persona, como si me conociera de años ¿Por qué? Tomé asiento en la misma mesa del día anterior, Ana atendió a un par de clientes y después regresó a mi

—¿Quieres algo? o prefieres esperar

—Solo...¿Tienes chocolate caliente?

—Qué pregunta, por supuesto, a decir verdad lo prefiero antes que al café-se alejó mientras entraba a la puerta de la cocina mientras esperaba a que ella regresara-Chocolate caliente para Iván—exclamó colocando la taza sobre la mesa

—¿Estás bien? Te vez algo cansada

—Un poco, quien me ayuda comenzó a sentirse mal así que le di el día libre, debo contratar más gente—sonrió

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?—asintió—¡Claro!

...

 _—Siempre la he amado Pierre, desde que la tomé por primera vez en mis brazos, al mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa...—me dejé caer sobre la silla más cercana ¿Que es ésta sensación? mi corazón...duele. Quizá solo me estaba aferrando a falsas ilusiones—Solo desea volver a verla, auque sea una última vez..._

 _Pierre soltó un largo suspiro llevando las manos a su cien, lo miré conteniendo el llanto_

 _—Bien—dijo al fin—entrevistaré a la enferma pero con la condición de que usted esté presente, quiero que vea la verdad por sí mismo_

 _Sonreí agradecido. Esa misma tarde llegamos al hospital donde la mujer se encontraba internada. Pierre entró al lugar, Anna pasó su mirada de afuera hacia ambos_

 _—Déjeme le presento a mi socio, Iván Braginski_

 _—Mucho gusto—la saludé extendiéndole la mano pero simplemente me miró confusa_

 _—El gusto es mío señor Braginski_

 _—Bien—Pierre colocó el maletín sobre la cama y lo abrió sacando un par de documentos de éste, yo simplemente miraba a la chica_

 _—Espero que no le moleste—habló entregándome los documentos—Pero el señor Braginski le hará la entrevista esta vez_

 _—Por supuesto, no hay problema_

 _El profesor asintió despidiéndose cortesmente y saliendo del lugar no sin antes lanzarme una mirada, en cuando estuvimos solos el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente_

 _—Bien... Me gustaría saber, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha dicho a Pierre?_

 _—Bueno, el me ha preguntado sobre mi familia_

 _—¿Puede mencionar los nombres de sus hermanas?_

 _—Sí, Olga, Tatiana, María y yo, Anastasia_

 _—Ya veo...-retiré los papeles, yo mismo haría le entrevista y descubriría la verdad de una vez por todas—¿Y el nombre de su hermano mayor?_

 _—Alexei, y es el menor_

 _Primera prueba aprovada. Acertó, Alexei era el menor._

 _—El palacio era un lugar acojedor, ¿No es así?_

 _—Por supuesto, tenían los mejores chocolates que he provado_

 _—Sí, Veronika era muy regañona cuando la encontraba comiéndolos a escondidas_

 _—¿Veronika?_

 _—La institutriz de las duquesas, ¿o es que no lo recuerda?_

 _—Oh si, es verdad, me había olvidado de Veronika_

 _Margarita, el nombre de la institutríz era Margarita, Una parte de mi quería descubrir la verdad, otra se aferraba a creer en una mentira._

 _— ¿Cual fue el nombre de tu madre antes de ser Alejandra?_

 _—..._

 _—Ya veo—guarde silencio mientras pensaba en pregunta que solo la verdadera Anastasia podría responder-¿Quiénes contrajeron matrimonio el 13 de Abril de 1916?_

 _—...—Parecía confusa—Yo, solo tenía quince años, no lo recuerdo bien_

 _—Pero recordó lo de los chocolates, ¿Porque no habría de acordarse de aquel día?_

 _—No era de importancia_

 _¿No era de importancia? Para Anastasia era uno de los más importantes en su vida_

 _—¿Entonces no lo recuerda?_

 _—No_

 _—Anastasia cambió el apellido Romanova por Braginskaya_

 _Anna abrió la boca sorprendida, definitivamente esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Me sentía mal, después de todo..._

 _—Yo...Lo siento tanto, lo había olvidado por completo, entiéndame_

 _—Nastya solo me hablaba formalmente cuando había gente importante cerca ¿Cuáles sobrenombres usaba para referirme a ella?_

 _—Yo..._

 _—¿Cómo solía llamarme Anastasia?_

 _—Por favor..._

 _— ¿Cómo se tomaron la noticia los zares al enterarse?_

 _—Basta..._

 _vY la más importante...¿Cúal es mi verdader identidad?_

...

Todo eso recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace días y no años, a decir verdad, después de darme cuenta me percaté que Anderson no tenía parecido alguno con la duquesa, Ana Sajárova era más parecida, incluso decía las mismas cosas que Anastasia solía decir, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si Sajárova se hubiera hecho pasar por la duquesa en aquellos tiempos hubiera caído en su mentira...¿Cómo habría sido mi vida entonces?

—¿Iván? Hola, ¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado mirando a la nada por cinco minutos

—...¿Eh?-parpadeo un par de veces, la pelirroja me miró un tanto preocupada

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, estoy bien, solo recordaba algunas cosas...

—De acuerdo, te creére—terminó de colocar un par de sillas en su lugar-pero si te veo actuar extraño te llevaré al hospital o lo primero que encuentre-rió

—Está bien...—miró la cafetería ¿Acaso no era muy temprano para cerrar?

—He andado algo ocupada con otros deberes—habló como si hubiera leído mis pensamiento—Mientras me ponga al día solo a abriré en las mañanas

—Yo podría venir a ayudarte, solo si quieres

—Claro, no haces mal el trabajo, solo los intimidas un poco pero es todo

Solté una pequeña risa, me parecían graciosas las cosas que ella decía, después de cerrar la cafetería caminamos por las calles de Moscú en busca de un buen lugar para comer

—¿Te gusta la nieve?—preguntó ella mientras peinaba su cabello en una coleta

—No mucho, me gustan más los clímas cálidos...rodeado de girasoles

—También me agrada el clíma cálido, supongo que es normal en la mayoría ya que Rusia es un país frío...

—Si, supongo que tienes razón

Caminamos un poco más para llegar a un lugar no muy grande pero el aroma que esparcía los convenció, tenía un área libre y otra en el interior, optamos por la segunda ya que era más cálido y había una pequeña chimenea.

—Es un lugar muy acojedor, quizá se convierta en uno de mis favoritos

—Sí...vine en la inauguración del lugar

—¿Eh? pero aquí dice que fue fundada en 1996

—...Oh, sí. Quisé decir...-fue interrumpido por la meséra del lugar que tomó su orden y después se alejó del lugar, Iván notó que Ana seguía con la vista a la chica hasta que ésta desapareció por la puerta de la parte exterior del lugar—¿Estás bien?

—Sí...-fijó si mirada en los ojos del chico—no es nada, solo estaba pensando—la respuesta no convenció de todo al ruso pero decidió no preguntar. Después de todo, ¿Quíen era él para hacer ese tipo de cosas? Aunque...sentía que podía confiar en ella, quizá con el tiempo él logre que Ana confie en él...


End file.
